You're The Only One For Me
by strong man
Summary: Hans had always had his eyes set on Ferdinand but he's too scared to tell him, his brother tries to help him but Greta is all over him to the point where he can't so he find ways to get time to himself. Unknowingly, Klaus is maybe trying to steal the bull away from him which he tries to resist.
1. My Feelings For You

_**This is my the upcoming movie, The Story of Ferdinand.**_

 ** _Description:_** You guys have probably noticed this a lot about me but I'm really obsessed with animated animal characters, mostly 3D computerized now that we have the technology to do so

From the trailer, I may already know what it's about but I'm NOT gonna spoil the whole thing for you cause I don't wanna get you mad though perhaps endings would be most appropriate for this cause you've all seen the cartoon or read the book.

A single song can describe this what I'm about to write " ** _The Heart Wants What it Wants_** **_by Darren Hayes"_**

 ** _Pairing: _** Hans/Ferdinand/Klaus **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ Match 29

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Greta was walking with her boyfriend, Kaus with his brother and Ferdinand "So, what're you gonna do now? Greta asked the bull. "Geez, I don't really know but I do know that Paco wanted me to hangout with him today" He said rather unsure.

"That's great news, he always seemed to be inspired by you" The female said happily. Ferdinand smiled and thought to himself what it would be like to be in the dog's shoes.

"I just hope that I'll have an enjoyable time" He said. All this talk about Paco was making Hans kinda jealous but falling in love with a bull is crazy and yet, Ferdinand looked awfully cute and drop-dead gorgeous according to him.

Well, you go on and meet him" she paused "wherever he is" She said. "Thanks" He said and skipped off "Well, we might as well back Greta said bumping Klaus's backside which he just smiled but thought of an idea.

"How about I'll meet you there? He asked. "That's unfortunate but okay" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before going off. Hans wanted to have the bull by his side, to cuddle with him and keep him warm at night until his brother startled him.

"Klaus, you almost gave me a heart attack" The horse said panting hard. "Sorry bro" He apologized" but I wanted to ask you wouldn't happen to be in love with Ferdinand? He asked giving him an eye-brow close to him followed by a hoping smiling.

"What!, of course not" Hans answered angrily and faced forward in focused mode but guilt had soon caught up to him, he ended up crying out loud while laying down and putting his hooves over his head "It's true, I don't know why but he's so handsome and I'm "he paused trying to find the right words to best describe himself.

"You're like me dear brother, charming, smooth, princely and irresistibly cute" Klaus said helping build his brother's confidence up. "You really think so? Hans asked after getting up to his feet.

"I wouldn't have been a very good brother if I told you otherwise" He said making Hans smile "You were always a good brother" He gave him a brotherly hug and parted "You know, I kinda do feel like a prince" He said standing tall and mighty. "That's the spirit" Klaus said walking by his side.

* * *

Paco was on top of a hill, rolling around in some flowers "I could get used to this" He said as he was squirming his back against the grass and stretched his body "Mmm, this feel so good" He thought until a voice called out to him which the dog looked in between his legs noticing Ferdinand running to him.

"You made it" Paco said upside out, wagging his tail and a smile on his face then rolled over to his feet. "Yeah..so you have any plans for us today? The bull asked. "You bet I do, first...we'll run around town and then" he was cut off by Cuatro rolled in.

"Ferdinand, come join me and Una, we're playing hide and seek" The hedgehog offered. "Sorry buddy but I'm hanging out with Paco today" He kindly said. "Mm, that's okay, maybe tomorrow" He suggested before running and rolling down the hill.

"So, how about we head into town" Paco asked and Ferdinand turned his head, nodded then they ran off. Hans and his brother came up the hill soon after. "Darn' we've missed him" Klaus said then looked at him.

"Listen, I've gotta go meet Greta" He said keeping his promise before heading forward leaving Hans who sat down on his butt with his hooved between his legs and sighed.

Hans had to get Ferdinand to fall for him but the thing is, how? He just walked back to the barn in depression to clear his mind.

* * *

Paco was just doing what others would do is that is sniff for food and looked to see his favorite sausage place owned by Moreno, he was chopping up some sasuages until he saw the dog." Hey boy" Paco was up on his hind legs, begging to be feed.

The man grabbed some cut-up sausage and was going throw it and he barked "Okay, you ready? He was pitching and when it was thrown, the dog jumped, catching it in his mouth then left, Mareno laughed before going back to cutting his sausages.

Ferdinand was waiting outside until he saw Isabella running towards him, saying his name in the process with open arms. She hugged his head "I missed you" she said rubbing his cheek before hearing a dog bark happily causing her to turn to the direction.

She gasped "Hello, are you a friend of Ferdinand? She asked and he just jumped on her, almost knocking her down but the bull caught her balance. Paco licked her cheek.

"I guess that's a yes then" She said while giggling and holding his head with her other hand. She already had a baby but maybe she could settle for a bull and dog as well, she'll keep then in her stable house where they'll have plenty of room to play.

 _ **Another thing I got from the trailer is that the story is somewhat similar to The Hunchback Of Notre Dame but it still looks like it could be great and interesting story.**_

 ** _Klause, Hans,_** _ **Valiente and even Ferdinand all look very sexy to me in 3D animation though none of the others were in the cartoon.**_


	2. There's Competition

_**This is the second chapter of the upcoming movie, Ferdinand.**_

 ** _Pairings: _** Hans/Ferdinand/Klaus, Ferdinand/Guapo **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Ferdinand and Paco playing hide & seek and it was the bulls turn to find the dog which was very tricky cause he hid in a very difficult spot, there were mops placed by the hay against the wall over in the corner on the stable house so he went full chameleon and blended in with all the white.

The bull uncovered his eyes and started seeking, he looked carefully then put his nose to the ground, acting like a dog and sniffed all around. While he was doing so, Guapo was walking by the house to surprise his lovely boyfriend to remind him that he'll love him forever until he passed the stable house he was in and walking in.

"Uh, are you okay...Ferdinand? He asked, looking questionably the bull who was sniffing around. The flower-smelling bull rose up and saw his lover who smiled then they nuzzled one another. "Guapo, what're you doing here? He asked after pulling away.

"I just came to see how my favorite bull in the whole world is doing" He said, being very considerate. "That's sweet of you" He responded with a look of love. Paco peeked out from the mood to find that his friend was talking to his soul-mate and came out.

"Hey, aren't we playing hide & seek?" The dog asked, walking up to them and sitting down. Ferdinand looked at the dog and truthfully apologized. "My mate just wanted to see me since we haven't spent much time together" He explained and the dog started to whimper.

"No need for crying, you would be friend with him" He looked at the dog with a smile. Paco sniffled and looked at the medium bull who displayed a stupid smile. "I guess we both could hang out some day.

"Great" you'll be the best of friends" he turned back to his lover. "Well, I really wish I could stay" He sighed. "I'm sure that Isabella will accept have another bull" He claimed, trying to get his boyfriend to stay.

"I appreciate your opportunity to allowing me to live with you, but" he was cut off by a long kiss on the lips which lasted enough until Isabella was coming out of her house with her baby in arms then he pulled away.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming" Guapo said before smiling, his heart raced like fire had just ran through. "Wait here" Ferdinand said to his lover before walking over to his owner.

"Okay, let's go for a little walk" She tickled her baby and started walking on until she was welcomed by her pet approaching her. "Ferdinand, come to keep us company? She asked, but the bull was sad about something.

She defiantly sensed it and asked if he was sick or just needs some attention, but he turned in back on him and Isa leaned to see for herself. Another bull was what he was looking at.

"Oh" Guapo slowly walking up and his head hanging low then stood beside his boyfriend "this must be your friend? She asked, but Ferdinand shook his head. Isa thought for a minute though Ferdinand wanted to speed up the remaining process so he licked the other bull's cheek.

"I think I get it, this is your mate." She said and Ferdinand smiled, nuzzled her thus leading to her baby to touch Ferdinand's nose. "Oh, you wanna get on? She asked her baby and she just climbed to the top, but slipped until Guapo acted quickly and pushed his whole body sideways, in front of his mate.

The baby fell on to bull and toppled backwards then crawled up his back, she grabbed his ears for support. Isabella just looked at her baby taking an interest in Ferdinand's boyfriend.

Guapo darted his eyes up as the baby was now on top of his head, playing with his hair. Ferdinand got worried that the baby was going to fall off so he rushed in front of Guapo and connected his nose with his.

The baby climbed down and crawled onto his face. "Wow, wonder if-he stopped himself and just stared with care. "Okay, I need to take her for a walk" Isabelle said, luckily Guapo understood her and told his mate to give the baby back.

The bull slowly moved his head, trying not to make her fall off then she grabbed him, but she whimpered a little so Guapo put his head close to her face. He touched his nose and felt around, it made her happy and it got her mother thinking. "How about he come lives with us? She suggested.

Ferdinand smiled big to hear those words come out of her mouth so he licked her cheek and jumped around slowly cause he could hurt the baby. She kissed his face Isabella then took her baby back.

"Well, guess I'll see ya around? She said to Guapo and walked away with the baby waving goodbye. Gaugo sighed and looked directly at his mate in front of him, his eyes were thinking about something he wished the had.

"Ferdinand, aren't we gonna head back? The dog ran on over to him. "Sure, I'll be right there" He answered, making the dog wag his tail then trotted off into the barn then turned his attention back to his boyfriend who turned slightly away to blush.

"Something the matter? Ferdinand asked. Guapo would take advantage of this little moment "Ferdinand We've only been dating for a while now, but I feel like we were known to be together.

"I'm confused, what're you trying to say to me? the big bull asked. Guapo gulped and said a clue "You remember the calfs we saw with their families? He asked, giving him an eye-brow.

'Of course, but-" he paused and thought about what he is saying then opened his mouth.

* * *

 _ **Can I just confirm that Guapo will be Ferdinand's love interest, at one point, I would've picked Valiente, but Guapo seemed more worthy for him instead. Hans and his brother will be very surprised after they hear the news.**_

 _ **Film comes out on December 15th and in the book, Ferinand's appearance is feminine, but they may change it though Tony Bravo said otherwise.**_


	3. Warning, Warning

_**This is the third chapter of the upcoming movie, Ferdinand.**_

 ** _Pairings: _** Hans/Ferdinand/Klaus, Ferdinand/Guapo **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Isabella was walking down the dirt path with her baby, her little sister named Nina approached her big sister with some pretty flowers. "Nina, where'd you go? They stopped.

"I just went out in the meadow to pick some flowers for Ferdinand" She said and showed her some strange flowers, but they are yet to bloom. "Uh, those are buds" Isa claimed to her little sis.

"I get that, it's strange though they have the most amazing smell." She took a whiff "Ferdinand is going to just love them" She ran off back to the outskirts of the village. Ferdinand was still shocked by what his mate had just said, Guapo looked serious about this.

"So...uh, what do you think of the idea? He asked. "I just think it's great that you wanna start one with me" The black bull finally spoke. "Really? I'm so happy you feel the same way" He walked around his boyfriend, it was now official.

"You wanna join the fun with me and Paco? He asked after telling the dog that he'll be right there. "I guess" He walked closer in his personal bubble 'we're together" They nuzzled and parted 'Come on" The two bulls walked over to the dog who was wagging his tail and panted happily.

"Can we play another game since you had to talk to your boyfriend? He asked, not to be rude. "Sure, we can play" he looked at Guapo for any activities. "Uh, what about we play who can pick the most flowers.

Ferdinand's ears wiggled "That sound like a great idea" He happily said with a smile before the two ran off to the Cork Tree with Ferdinand leading the way. Paco was just laid down with his front paws to lay on and whimpered again, the deal with him and flowers is that they would always attract bees.

Paco, aren't you coming" Guspo asked, looking back at him. "I'll be there in a minute" He said and that's when Nina approached him. "Paco, would you give these flowers to Ferdinand? She placed them in front of the dog then left to eat with her father. Paco sighed "This was not a good day for me" He stood up and ran to catch the others.

* * *

Klaus and his girlfriend was talking about Ferdinand while Hans was looking for him, but not after admiring himself in the water in a barrel, he couldn't resist looking at his handsomeness.

"Dang, that bull is going to really love me" He said, seeing how handsome he looks. He walked passed and trotted on. "I think it's time to confront him" He stood up tall and puffed out his chest as he started matching on. Valiente popped out of the bushes and behind him was Bones Angus "What're you thinking, boss? Bones asked. "We have to tell Guapo" He said before ducking his head back in.

Bones and Angus looked at each other then ducked their heads as well. Hans was very confident in his good looks, must've ran in the family with his brother involved.

 **(0)**

Klaus was sighing and pretended to listen to his girlfriend, he only nodded to convene her that he got every word. "So, I wanna stay beautiful, but how do I do that? She asked, he was looking at something far more interesting.

"Klaus, what it is your looking at? She asked. "Uh, thare's something I have to deal with" He turned to walk out "I'll be right back and left. He sensed his brother was on the prowl. "Now, what is he going? He asked and followed him.

Valiente peeked out with his eyes to seek out his two Allies, he scanned the area, but what he found was way more. "Wow" He whispered to himself though he shook his head to remain focus though his eyes kept darting to the beautiful princely horse.

Klaus called out to his brother, but no answer was yelled back. Valiente sprung an idea; if he could lure his brother to him, he'll be thankful enough and ask him out.

It's perfect, he walked on out and whistled like he was looking around until he bumped righ up against the horse's side which made him jump a little and looked at him "You lost, zis is no playground for your kind" He tried to scare him off.

"Actually, I hear you're looking for your brother, are you not? The bull said, trying to talk his language. "Yes, his name is Hans" He was shocked that he didn't run off and smile cause he peeked his interest.

"I could help you find him...for a price" He tried bargaining with a smirk. "Hmmm, what kind of price? The horse looked at him suspiciously as he leaned his head to his level.

Valiente went in for a very surprising lick on the cheek which made Klaus pull away. "What was that for? He asked, demanding an explanation. "THAT is my price if you want me to find your brother" He said and caused Klaus to go into speechless words.

The bull just turned away with his tail whipping his face then Klaus's jaw dropped, he was everything he hoped, Snooty, full of himself, threatening and bossy.

It was all up to Bones and Angus now, whereever they are. Meanwhile, Gaupo & his boyfriend were hoarding some flowers. until Ferdinand saw Paco running up to him and sat down.

Paco" he ran up to him and locked his cheek". He put the flowers down on the ground to speak, he gagged "you know I hate being licked by you" The Bearded Collie reminded him while now his fur stand up again.

"Sorry, you just have a very lickable face" He chuckled. The dog rolled his eyes, cleared his throat and reported to him that Nina told him to give these flowers to you and he looked down, disappointed "These are buds.

Guapo was rubbing his nose in some lovely sunflowers until Ferdinand called his lover over and he walked on over. "Are these new flowers? He asked. "I don't know" The two looked at them on each side. Suddenly, they saw some started to slowly bloom.

They came off a rather peculiar and sweet scent and both bulls smelled them at once then got the feeling they it was destiny that the ended up falling in love with one another cause both loved flowers and are laid-back.

Paco just eyed the two "you two feeling alright? He asked, looking confused.

 ** _Not the planning route, but it works so basically, Valiente was going to warn Ferdinand and Klaus is looking for his brother so he could use that to his advantage._**

 ** _Falling in love with Guapo cause in Spanish for handsome cause let's be honest here, here's smoken like fire._**


	4. Showing I Care

**_This is my fourth chapter of Ferdinand._**

 ** _Pairings: _** Hans/Ferdinand, Ferdinand/Guapo, Valiente/Klaus **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K

Ferdinand and Guapo sat down while Paco was standing up "Uh, I'm gonna go make friends with Bones" He said before walking away.

The millions of buds started to bloom and strange pollen lifted up "Strong hearts become one" Ferdinand said to his mate after taking his eyes off of the flowers.

"What're you talking about? Guapo asked and his love shook his head "Sorry, something weird just happened". "I'll say, almost gave me a heart attack" He said after panting hard.

Ferdinand walked to his favorite spot where his special flower bloomed. "It sure beats having to face my near-death experience" He looked up at the sun before Guapo walked by his side and discovered a cut say "Is it true? Ferdinand looked at him in curiosity then figured what he was looking at.

"Oh, yes, but I wouldn't worry about it too much" He showed him his cut where he was struck at and the other male soothed it by licking the wound.

"Guaop, really...it's fine" He assured "You don't understand" Guapo pulled away and looked at him. "What're you on about, we all grew up in Casa del Toro" He reminded him in case he forgot.

"Not that" he shook his head "my love for you" He said. Oh, what about? He asked. Guapo didn't know how to say this, but relaxed "If we ever have calfs at one point" He pended on the future.

Ferdinand saw where he was going and said not to worry. "Nina basically raised me so I know these things" He explained his adoption. His mate smiled and thanked him then licked his cheek before sitting close to him.

* * *

Paco used his nose to track out his friend until he got a scent and his tail started wagging and he ran until he stopped infront of Maquina who was looking at his reflection in the water.

"Maquina, sorry to barge on your business, but have you seen Bones? He asked. Maquina looked up and grunted by shaking his head then put his head back down.

"Thank for the help, I guess" He walked away and he walked until he decided to drink some water from his bowl that was against the back door on the side Nina's house.

He took a few sips before going on inside to rest up "Paco, how're you doing? Juan was sitting on a chair, watching a channel about weird romances. Paco didn't respond to him and just crawled under the table, he sighed while he watched the showing.

Robin, why don't you love me anymore, I love you" Bernita asked. "I already explained it to you" He turned away from the door and faced her "I only like you as a friend" he got his point.

Bernita walked towards him and tried to kiss him by holding him tight, but he held her back "Please, control yourself" He said with force in his voice" Paco saw the woman and shed a tear cause he felt her pain.

Suddenly, the three hedgehogs rolled by his side. "Hey" Una tried to remember his name, but came out wrong "Sloopy. "It's Paco" He corrected her. "Why are you all depressed? Cuatro asked. "It's Ferdinand, now that he and Guapo are together, he has less time to spend me" The dog explained. "Oh I see"Dos rubbed his chin.

"Can you really blame him, this is his first crush" Una said. "Yeah I know" he sighed. "Cheer up, maybe Bones will lighten your mood up" Cuatro said after his friend.

"I'm gonna go to sleep on the couch" He crawled out from under the chair and walked into the room. Una, Dos and Cuatro looked at each other in sadness and rolled on across then out the door to the outside.

 **(0)**

Lupe was busy herself cause she was discussing Ferdinand and Guapo's relationship status. "So, is one of you going to be the one who gives birth? She asked with her eyes clearly set on Ferd.

"Uh, we don't know yet" Ferd said, trying to get around it. "Well, let me be the one to nominate you" She quickly added.

Guapo agreed "Yep, she's right" He looked at his boyfriend while smiling and gave him a wink. "Either you guys are making fun of my body or you're complimenting me" Ferdinand raised an eye-brow.

Ferddy, don't be so sensitive" Guspo laughed while playful punching him in the leg. "Well, it's a good thing your handsome" He admitted, picked a sunflower and placed it directly between his ear and head then smelled it. The scent of the flower was combined with his and it was truly phenomenal, he said.

Those words made Guaop blush before Ferdinand got him into his embrace. Lupe sat and watched them "I love "love".

Suddenly, Valiente came running and stopped then panted. He saw the two and cleared his throat which caught their attention.

"Val, glad to see you" Ferd said with a smile as usual on his face. "You need something? His lover asked. It's Hans, he's in love with you, Flower Bull" The tough bull reported.

"WHAT!? I'm committed to Guapo" Ferd defended himself and faced him "he's my favorite thing besides smelling the flowers" He added.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan" He said before feeling something under him which made him gasp "Excuse me, have you ever heard of ladies first? The goat came out between his legs, in face she push herself through.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" He tried to apologize. "you bulls got to provide space" She scolded him. "You're a true friend, Valiente" Ferd said. "I just want you two to be happy" He half-smiled and ran off down the hill.

Bones and Angus were sitting on the grass, eating grass like normal "Yo, let me ask you somethin, you ever need in love before in your life? Bones started off to brighten up the silence.

"O' course, had me a girlfriend once, we dated for a couple months before I caught her sneaking off to meet a more handsome bull" He explain a little of his backstory.

"Dang, I'm sorry that happened, that's messed up" He said, showing care.

What about you" the Scottish bull looked at him "why are you telling me this, you got a crush on a girl? Angus asked. Bones defended himself, saying that he'll defriend him if he told him.

"Wa, that's zonky" He was shocked " you can tell me". "Well, it's kind of a different spieces" He took a breath before starting.

"Wow, that's something new, kind wierd though, but I'm here to support ya" "Thanks, I'm gonna go talk to him right now" He walked off to the farm.

"He's like the son I never had" Angus thought and along came Valiente.

 ** _So, I'm thinking that I went too overboard with the two bulls wanting to have baby bulls, but I'll let you decide._**

 ** _Luckily._** ** _Valiente is being their personal bodyguard and Paco is moarning about Ferdinand spend all his time with Guaop so he wanted a crush too and he knows just the guy._**

 ** _Next chapter will be about the bull and the dog so be on the lookout for drama._**


	5. Broken Laws Of Physics

**_This is my filth chapter of Ferdinand_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Hans/Ferdinand, Ferdinand/Guapo, Valiente/Klaus, Paco/Bones **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K

Bone walked into the house after wiping his feet and Juan approached him and got on his level. "Hey, You here to see Paco? He assumed. Bones just stared at him and nodded his head.

"I thought you might" He stood up he could use the company of a good friend right about now" He said before going outside to find her daughter "Nina" He called out, butno answer so he set out to look for her.

Bone found a doggie door and decided to go through "I can fit through that" He scoffed and crouched then squeezed on which resulted in some forcing, struggling and grunting.

With half of his body in, he saw Paco sleeping, snoring with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. "Psst, Paco" He whispered, but it didn't work so he tried again causing him to wake up a little, but he fallen back asleep.

"Man, gotta get his attention somehow" He said to himself and thought of something he never thought of doing in his life. "Paco" He whistled and the dog's tail wagged which lead to his fully waking up.

Paco, over here boy" He said and the sheepdog stretched his body while in the process of yawning then smacked his lips.

He turned his eyes to the single door out "Hey, you can see right? Bones asked, taunting him. Paco stood up-right and hopped off of the coach. "Bones, what're you doing in here? He asked heading up and sat down on his butt in front of him.

"Juan said you might need some company" He answered and struggled more "Uh, mind helping me out since we're brothers? Bone asked with a smile.

Paco rolled his eyes and got to to help him. "Okay, grab ahold of my shoulder" The dog commanded and he gripped his. Once they were locked in, they was feeling antcy cause their faces were so close, but Paco shook it off.

"Come on, let's get you unstuck" He began pulling back and Bones was helping by pushing forward. He felt pain on his hips, but he let it passed through.

In a matter of minutes, Paco fell backwards and Bones were on top of him, both in a annormal posistion "Wow, this of very odd" Bones said slowly while on top. "I'll say, this gose far beyond the laws of nature" His friend responded.

Paco struggled to get off, but it was already too late since Guapo and his mate were walking together, talking about how it's prohibited to have male pregnancy so they considered on adopting.

Maybe they can do both at the same time without breaking the balance of nature, but there're going to need the help of Nina.

After they were done, Ferdinand turned to his left to spy on something unusual "Guaop, come look at this for a minute" He said as the red & black bull was going ahead, stopped then walked back.

"Take a look at this" He said then turned. "What's up? He asked when he caught a ganger of what his mate was looking at. "Oh, will ya look at that" Guapo smiled. Bones and Paco were looking at them with Paco the one being embarrassed "Ferdinand, it's not that it's look like" He said, trying to defend himself.

"Like I said before, weird is the new normal" He just smiled. "I agree with him, he convened us that trying new things is alright" His mate said and smacked his tail on Ferdinand's butt.

"Come on, Ferddy, let's go check out what Nina's up too" Guaop said. "You go ahead, I'll catch up" He said, looking at him and watched him run off then he looked back at the two.

Bones got off of him as well as Paco and both walked over to the window. Paco looked up at him. "Paco, what happened to us hanging out? He asked, concerned. "You should be ashamed, since Guapo and you got together, you had little time for him" Bones said, answering for him cause he was too upset.

"Paco, is that true? Ferdinand lowered his ears and putting on a depressed face. "Yes" The dog whined and jumped onto the coach, facing away. "You better go catch Guaop" Bones turned tail as well to comfort the dog.

Ferdinand sighed and went on to find his boyfriend. Isabelle and her little sister were having a conversation under the Cork tree about what brings life into the world until Nina saw Guaop panting hard after running up the hill.

"Man, I hate running up hills, it's better running down" He laid down until he saw Nina run towards him. "Guapo, came to hang out with us" She patted his head and he smiled then both got up and walked to the hill.

Isabella was sitting chris-crossed while rocking her baby in her hands. "Isa, you mind if Guapo joins us? She asked. The village mother answered "Not at all" Her sister sat down and the bull sat on his butt beside the baby who was playing with his horns and trying to reach up to grab them.

The baby almost lost her balance, but Guaop caught him in the nick of time. Ferdinand arrived shortly after and if Guaop was a dog then he would be wagging his tail about now cause he sat laid down by him.

"Glad you made it" Guaop nuzzled his cheek and the baby crawled across to his nose. As they watch as the baby played, they wish that it would be a wonderful experence to have bundles of joy to themselves.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry so don't report this as that little sexual moment was only for comedy purposes, not way to referring to realism._** ** _As for some about nature, please keep in mind that I do these stories for entertainment, but in 2 years, it's profit thus moving to my other account._**

 ** _I know y'all are gonna ask and I'm just as excited about the happy couples decision. Don't think I can make Fursona's of them so here's your sneak peek at a shot._**


	6. Wanna Love You More

**_This is my sixth chapter of Ferdinand_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Hans/Ferdinand, Ferdinand/Guapo, Valiente/Klaus, Paco/Bones **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** K

As the baby was laughing and rolling around, Isabella sighed "I don't know about you bulls, but you two would make excellent parents. Nina had an idea as she looked at them "I've got a plan" She got up to whisper it to her big sister and she got that smirk on her face "That's genius" She smiled with glee of that fact that two males can not have offsprings though perhaps they could create the inevitable. Anyways, she looked at her watch and forgot that she has to help Moreno with his coffee shop after he lost all his business as a bull trainer, she got up "I'll be back tonight" She kissed her forehead before saying goodbye to Ferdinand his mate. Her baby crawled off and stumbled, but Guapo caught her and nudged her forward, making the baby started walking into her arms.

Ferdinand watched his mate and had no doubts about him being the mother as he always envisioned since he spent more time with him. "Nina giggled and petted Ferdinand's nose and looked into his eyes "Don't worry, I've got a plan, I'll come to wake you two up when everyone is asleep," She said until Paco ran up to her. He barked that Juan needs her help with the crops" Nina gasped and got up "I gotta help my dad with the farm" He petted both bulls before running off.

"Well, that was" Guapo cleared his throat "conventional" Guapo said and his boyfriend looked at him "What're you trying to say? He asked. Guapo was going to ask him if they could do something weird but figured that he'll ask him something else to avoid any mishaps. "Have you ever thought about your father? He stopped himself and realized that was offensive. Ferdinand knew that saying was not what he wanted to say and reverted back to his other question, completely bypassing the current one. "What do you wanna do that is so weird? He asked and Guapo was now triggered, his body moved forward "you might hate me for this, but" He tripped and tried to get his words out, but he pushed into his mate.

Ferdinand fell backward on the grass and they just rolled down the hill. Top to bottom, they rolled for a few seconds than landed on each other. Guapo was looking nervous as his face was flushed with redness while looking down into his eyes. "So, uh...is this what you were considering weird? Ferdinand asked, looking not so surprised. "Well," he nervously chuckled, "I thought that it would a too indecorous. "You kidding, it was bound to happen eventually" He explained. "Now I know how Paco felt when we about him and Bones being" He paused cause he didn't want to say the wrong this again, but Ferdinand just laughed "As I always said, weird is normal since becoming his Paco's brother. Guapo came up with a good follow up which was karma based. "But, now that it happened to us, it looks" his eyes stayed locked on and his heart was telling him to just go for it though he stalled "I wonder what they're doing right now?" He said, hoping it would throw his off of the subject and luckily it was a success. "They're probably spending alone time together especially after that misinterpretation.

* * *

At the far, while both Nina and her father were doing some work, Paco was still laying on the couch, watching television while Bones was snuggling up and nuzzling him to cure his depression. "I had the whole day planned out and he just shuts me out," The sheepdog said, sniffing. "Paco, maybe he had never been in a romantic relationship before and wants to experience that. "Typical, he just came home" He looked at him "it's like he has become a different bull I never heard off. "Well, if it makes you feel better I would take his place," The skinny bull said, sparking a romantic bond with the dog and not wanting him to feel lonely. Paco was so touched by this that he just stared at him with compassion and Bones wasn't sure if he had broken him or not "Paco, you alive buddy? Not answer, but he was wagging his tail and panting so he tried one more time "Paco" he did something he didn't think would work, but he went ahead and licked his cheek than that snapped him back into reality "You okay now, dog? He asked and he just scooted closer to him until he was about in kissing distance. "Yeah, but you're beautiful. He finally said. "Uhh, what,?" He asked, confused, but he was silenced by a passionate nuzzle which was nose to nose and had Bones feeling attracted to the dog.

Paco had never felt like this before, especially since he had never experienced with other humans before. He took it too far cause he pushed up on his hind legs, thus tipping them both over. Paco looked into the other's eyes and smiled. "I...I" he stuttered to get it out, "I think I've fallen in love with you," He said which Paco didn't want to be the one corrupted by this. Those words must've had a certain effect on the sheepdog cause his eyes started darting in every direction opposed to tampering with the universal balance of nature plus having uncontrollable symptoms so from allowing it to progress further, he backed away slowly "But we're different species and it's bad enough to have Ferdinand call me his brother" He said. Maybe weird is the new normal" Bones said, getting up and started walking towards him, but Paco backed up with every step he took until the sheepdog's butt had hit the wall.

Now cornered with Bones being closer had him standing on his hind legs like he was begging for a treat, but he was begging for petty "Please, we can make this relationship work" He said, giving his heart to the dog, but Paco couldn't bring himself to accept such an abnormal change let alone coming out as homosexual "I'm sorry about this Bones" he looked into his eyes and breathed rapidly before head-butting him backwards and running off while holding back his tears. He looked back at Bones who was looking at him with worry and he was doing the same but shook it off due to fear of returning the feelings.

 _ **Since BOI requested this or what I think, I feel like Guapo and Paco are having some major issues controlling their desires so I may change this into a mature fanfic depending on where the next chapter takes me.**_


End file.
